Kirby Does Parody!
by NRG-OVA-9000
Summary: Does any of you love Kirby? Well, you are in luck as there is Kirby Does Parody! It is where your favorite pink puffball make spoof works on just about any popular series unrelated to the game franchise he stars in. So, if you like Kirby, parody works, or even both, then come right in as the puffball superstar bring does parodies for you. Also, read new, updated chapters!
1. Act 1: Happy 21st Birthday, Kirby!

**Hello everybody. This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting to you the new fan-fiction series based on one of the incredibly popular Nintendo video game series. That's right. It's _Kirby_! For this new fan-fiction series dedicated to the popularity of the pink puffball everybody loves, I will basically be writing somewhat of an anthological series on him. But, it will be mostly parody-humor series featuring your favorite puffball making spoofs on other series. For now, we will be celebrating his 21st birthday. Yay! Happy Birthday Kirby! I hope that you enjoy a bit of Kirby, despite of it being an introductory episode, explaining the beginning of his new adventures and rise of his superstardom in Fan-fiction Network (the website you're in). Also, the original concept of the work is copyrighted to Masahiro Sakurai, creator of the _Kirby_ franchise, and the Nintendo company, its producer.**

* * *

Kirby Does Parody!

Act 1: Happy 21st Birthday, Kirby!

Within the vast universe lies a small world known as "Pop Star." As describe in its namesake, it appears to be a giant star-shaped rock with three primary-colored rings around it from outer space. But in reality, it is an optical illusion casted by its atmosphere along with some physical oddities. In fact, it is actually a terrestrial planet capable of supporting life, albeit alien life forms that give of reminisce of similar food items from Earth, home world of the human race. As a planet flourishing with life, it has a small civilization known as "Dream Land." This country is known for its anachronic atmosphere along with its simplistic lifestyle and state of tranquility. Until an uneventful disaster of political corruption occurred, the simple life of peace and rest had quickly come to an end.

As Dream Land is indeed a kingdom, it does have its king named "King Dedede." Back then in the earlier time, this penguin-like ruler of Dream Land had imposed a national food embargo against what he calls "ungrateful and disloyal subjects" for not properly acknowledging his authority as the sole monarch of his country. Not only did he command his army to stripe his people of their food rations, but he also had stolen the magical artifact known as the "Sparkling Star." He had deviously stolen the magic artifact, knowing too well that its power to detect viable food sources had allowed everybody on his land to live with rich prosperity of various food items. By keeping both the national food rations and the magic food detector to himself, he basically held everybody hostage as his royal decree of upholding the national food embargo denied their rights to not suffer from starvation. Due to the long oppression, many had lost hope of living in their previously happy life. Many had reluctantly sold themselves off to their king in desperation for food. But some looked up in the sky, hoping for the end of Dedede's tyranny to end. Upon the falling sky from the sky, they wish and wish for their old happy lives. Until then, the wishing star crashed onto the pastoral plains of "Green Greens." From the explosion that radiates brightly is a new light of hope. An alien hero by the name "Kirby of the Stars" had risen.

After crashing down to the new planet, the pink puffball built himself a small, private settlement in a cleverly selected location between Green Greens and the close by civilization. After building his home, he visited his neighbors until he noticed something strange about them. He found oppression in the look of their face, which eventually give him notice of the national food embargo made by their greedy tyrant. With both the compassion for his new friends and his hate of being denied of food, the pink alien embarked a journey to settle a score with King Dedede. Having fought against the king and his mightiest warriors, he used the power of the Sparkling Stars to transform himself into a castle-carrying blimp and retrieve the stolen food ration back to its people. Thus, he had ended the national food embargo and become forever acknowledged as a legendary hero. In great gratitude of bringing back the old prosperity that the people once had in a long time, they allowed Kirby to keep the Sparkling Star as a trophy for his heroism. Since then, his epic tales spread from one world to another. This eventually reached to Earth as one male human received the strange, astral vision of Kirby's legacies, which he then transformed into a huge video game franchise, featuring _Kirby's Dream Land_, the legend said earlier, as the first debuting game.

* * *

Right now at this very moment, the universe where both humans and Dream Landers exist in celebrates the 21st anniversary of Kirby's citizenship in Dream Land. His anniversary can be treated exactly the same as birthdays due to the legend of him being alledgedly born from falling star that the Dream Landers had wished upon. Now, many of his newly formed friends from the 21 years of his life gathered around the lovable pink puffball. After all, it is indeed a party in celebration of his 21st birthday.

"Happy 21st Birthday!" shouted the crowd of friends as they are filled with enthusiasm.

"Thank you so much, you guys!" said Kirby. "But I wonder, what is peculiarly so special about the 21st birthday."

"Well…" said Adeleine, the human painter girl. "From my world, people of few nations view the 21st birthday as a coming-of-age, when the person undergoes a transition from childhood to adulthood."

After giving out the brief explanation of the uniqueness of 21st birthday, everybody momentarily give her a confused stare, including Kirby himself.

"Ok…" said Kirby. "This seems awkward due to the implication of the complicated, weird science concepts like time dilation or alien longevity along with the fact that my youthful charm is my most defining trait."

"Even if that's the case, you still got to grow up and wise up like a man," said Meta Knight, the navy blue puffball donned with an iconic silver mask.

"You're not my uncle!" said Kirby.

"I am now. Ever since King Dedede officially recognized us as relatives, more specifically uncle-nephew relationship." Meta Knight move is face close up to Kirby's with a royal decree confirming their familial connection.

"Oh…" Kirby admitted defeat to one of his old nemesis other than King Dedede. "Well. Present time!"

Meta Knight smack Kirby's head with the iconic paper fan from one of their game they debut in. Perhaps, it's the cheap paper fan used by trolling players in _Super Smash Bros_ gaming community.

"Ow… That hurts!"

"Act like an adult! You're freaking 21 years old!"

"So… that does change me from the spry little boy that everybody adores me."

After Kirby talked back to his noble "uncle," he got smacked by Meta Knight over and over again with the paper fan. Few second later, Kirby project a red force field like he always did in _Super Smash Bros_ series and rolled out of the trolling paper fan trap.

"Enough! Can we just celebrate a wondrous day without breaking into violence?" asked Kirby to his "uncle."

"Fine!" said Meta Knight. "But, promise me that you'll behave better."

"Oh come on!" said Pitch the small green bird. "He's the legendary hero of Pop Star."

"Yeah… Sure he is," said Meta Knight. "A legendary hero with big attitude."

"I guess so," said the shy Waddle Dee.

"Hey! Shy Guy. Never seen you for a long time since our game, _Kirby's Avalanche_," said Kirby as he found the shy Waddle Dee.

Eventually, the shy Waddle Dee panicked and run off.

"Gee. What's his problem?"

"Never mind him," said ChuChu the pink female octopus, which oddly look less like an octopus and more like a jellyfish. "It's time to open up the presents."

* * *

So, Kirby and friends went outside in the front lawn of Kirby's house. In front of his house, the presents are flooded around him.

"Open up, Birthday boy," said ChuChu as she and the friends smile happily for Kirby.

So, Kirby opened up his first gift box, which revealed itself as some sort of star-shaped candy rock in the size of a soccer ball but radiates with a magical aura. This object is known as "Copy Essence." Copy Essence is originally a magical sugar-like particle found in different objects that acts as elements like RPG games or even much like the forms from Plato's ontology. As he swallows certain objects, he acquires different powers. This phenomenon is known as "Copy Ability." It means that Kirby can "copy" the power of any object he swallows. For example, he found a blow-torch and he swallows. As he swallows it, he become Fire Kirby as the blow-torch gives of a mystical feels of having fire element in it. Much like the world of many RPGs, there are some that innately possess elements, or rather "copy essence," and some that is innately non-elemental, or void of "copy essence." Here, the star that Kirby holds has a white drawing of a paint brush inside of circle along with the overall color of rainbow. What he possesses is the Paint essence, which can imbue him with Paint power if he were to swallow it. Alongside with the paint essence lies the magic "Copy Scroll" from _Kirby: Squeak Squad_. The scroll holds additional secret techniques, which Kirby can use once he possesses it.

"Well…" said Ado, a nickname for Adeleine. "You can get a wild guess from where the paint essence comes from."

"Oh you…" said Kirby as he express gratitude for the gift. But I wonder what's in the scroll."

"Well. I had been observing some of your wild adventure and that you managed to take up the Paint ability from me. I do appreciate the sign of you remembering me as a fellow friend. Though I think that you can have additional techniques for the Paint ability as the only technique you use is 'Paint Out,' in which you splatter paint from all over the place and then lose it permanently like the Crash ability. With these additional techniques, you can utilize the other powers of Paint ability much like me."

"Thank you for the Paint upgrade. I will master the power of paint under your tutelage."

Then, Meta Knight blurted out. "Why don't I get the respect from you when I trained you the power of the sword under my tutelage?"

"Because," said Kirby. "You are harsh, you occasionally pick a fight on me, and I sometimes see that you up for no-goods."

"Such a naïve pupil of mine. That is what training in knighthood supposed to be!"

"Ok…" said ChuChu. "Moving on."

Kirby and Meta Knight ended their argument about tutelage and the young pink boy picked up another present. As he unwraps the second gift box, the present unveils itself to be another copy essence. But this time, it's the grey-colored Clean essence.

"Well…" said ChuChu. "I figured that you will be off from your home and that your place tends to be very dusty, especially the huge basement underneath the small dome of your house. So, I upgraded the Clean ability so that you can quickly get your chores done."

"Aww… Thank you, ChuChu. You're the best." Kirby thanked his octopus friend.

And so, the Kirby spend a very long day of unwrapping gifts. The day quickly moves on to sunset, when Kirby found the final gift to unwrap. After unwrapping the small gift box, it revealed itself to be a super exclusive reservation ticket for holding a birthday party in Castle Dedede.

"Well…" said King Dedede. "I know that we occasionally have the wrong ends and that we have fun messing around with each other. It's like the old cartoon about cat and mouse that our life is like. And because that you amuse me so much, I want to hold a night time birthday party for you and everybody.

After hearing the good news of the king, everybody cheered on.

"Yay!" Kirby shouted with great glee. "A good buddy of mine gives me a big present. Despite of what we go through, we still manage to be best buds and I'm so happy."

"Okay Kirby," said King Dedede. "Save the emotional moment later. We got the party to roll out."

* * *

So the scene quickly jumped to Royal Banquet of Castle Dedede, where everybody is having a blast of a party. Rick the hamster is seen "rick-rolling" in the karaoke area. Kine the sunfish is just dancing in the aquarium. Ado is rocking her head up and down with headphone. Pretty much, everybody found their stuff to do. Then, Kirby is seen with few noticeable characters. As the main hero is enjoying the party, King Dedede comes up to him.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" said Dedede. "How's the party!"

"It's rocking!" said Kirby.

"Good. Because I want to give you the biggest present I can. Come with me to my throne room."

So Kirby and Dedede left the party.

* * *

As the two friends meet up in the throne room, Kirby wonder what is the biggest gift he'll receive.

"Alright," said Dedede. "Remember the time when we aired our own animation series, _Kirby: Right Back at Ya!_?"

"Yeah…" Kirby responded with a subtle disapproving face.

"And that I have a show in a show known as 'Channel DDD?'"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Because, I made you your own show."

"Yippie!..."

"Shh…Not to loud!" Dedede hushed Kirby.

"Sorry. So what is exactly my show?"

"I don't know what your show is. So, I can safely assume that it's whatever you want it to be."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So, you're saying that you got me a show to air which you don't even know about."

"Well… It's complicated. I got some strange, astral vision from someone in another universe. Telling me that he want to make you into a big star of the new series. Or some sort."

After hearing about Dedede's truth about the astral vision, Kirby momentarily become confused by the austere weirdness of what he's hearing.

"Astral vision from another world," said the dumbfounded pink fellow.

"Yeah…" said Dedede. "He offered us to be on a new series in the Multi-dimensional communication broadcast known as 'Fan-fiction Network.'"

"Fan-fiction Network. Sounds like Cartoon Network, but with fan-fictions instead of cartoon. This could be as sketchy as the Nightmare Enterprise."

"Oh come on! It's fine. Many people of different universes are using Fan-fiction Network to create their own shows. Plus, it'll be fun!"

Dedede made a huge grin at Kirby, hoping that they will have fun with this open opportunity.

"Fine!" said Kirby. "This better not screw up anything."

"Alright!" said Dedede. "Then let's get started! But before we can do anything, what will be the show's name and what will it be about?"

"I'm not really sure."

"How about just doing all the random fun stuff you like?" said the disembodied voice

"Holy freak!" said Kirby. "Who said that?"

"I did. I am the Voice that is heard by your king. Presently, I don't have any physical manifestation nor was I was even allowed to have it. But since it's going to be some parody fan-fiction with utter chaos of randomness, I'll grant you the right to violate the natural laws while doing the show."

"In other word…"

"Yes. You can reality warp, much like the strange pink-furred party pony that I often see while jumping from one world to another. There will be many different ways to violate the conventional set of laws like breaking the 4th wall, being that you can intentionally communicate with the audience and much other stuff… Well… This very first "sketch" will end. And also, I upgraded the NME Transporter into a multi-dimensional transporter network, capable of travelling into other universes. Well, good night."

So yeah… the mysterious voice just disappeared out of the midst, leaving the two friends to decide what to do with the new crazy adventure they will embark. Now, Kirby and Dedede resume back to the decision of making a new show, more precisely the fan-fictional anthology series with bunch of random acts and mini-stories.

"So…" said Dedede. "what's the name of the show and what will it be about?"

"The name of the show…" said Kirby with epic dramatic undertone. "…is 'Kirby Does Parody!'" After finishing his last line for this small episode, the stereotypically epic action-movie music is cued along with fireworks and explosion behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Dedede. Upon interrupting the epic ending done by Kirby, the abrupt record scratch is cued. "Really? Kirby Does Parody?"

"Yes" said the annoyed puffball. "Kirby Does Parody, where I do spoof works on different series unrelated to me. This series, which is basically the compilation of many small parody projects, will feature different comedy acts with their own unique stuff and what not."

"Hmmm… Actually, that might be great! It'll be like the animation project we did long time ago, but with more potential for humor."

"Yeah… Sort of. But, not exactly like our old project. Although that _Kirby: Right Back at Ya! _does feature some parodies or pop cultural references, it does have a centralized theme and plot of me growing up from infantile age and become the legendary Star Warrior that vanquish the evil force known as Nightmare. Here with Kirby Does Parody, it will not have any central theme or plot or whatever. And if it really have to have a crystalized central thing, then it will be me doing parodies! Woo! That is as exhausting as having to play an infant's role."

"Are you done?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm done." Kirby finished his small talk with Dedede. After that, he turned his face with cool action glasses to the camera.

"Kirby Does Parody! Go watch them. Or read them. Just see them for yourselves. And thank you for celebrating my sweet 21. Bye…"

* * *

**Hello again. NRG-OVA-9000 again. How's the celebration of your favorite puffball's birthday? Any questions or comments about the new series? Please send me your thoughts on it through the review box below. Or just send me private message. Just feel free to give me any feedbacks. And also, thank you. **


	2. Act 2: The Great Pony Offensive

**Hello everybody. This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting you another episode of Kirby Does Parody! This time, it will be the very first time to feature a REAL PARODY, unlike the very first episode, which is the 21st Anniversary special. The birthday special doesn't have much in it, other than giving off the general feels of what this somewhat anthological series will be like. Here, it will be the first time in the whole series that Kirby went on to another world beyond the world he lived in. Well, enjoy the new small adventure that Kirby will embarks on. And also, the original concept of this work, more specifically Kirby, is copyrighted to Masahiro Sakurai, creator of Kirby, and the Nintendo company, its producer.  
{P.S. There will be ponies! PONIES! From _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, created by Lauren Faust, and produced by Hasbro Studio and Hub Network. This is a marker for BRONIES, or MLP fans, to come in and enjoy this work. If there is any references for sources not related to Kirby no MLP:FIM, notify me and I'll give out the appropriate credit/ownership/copyrights/disclaimers for them. }**

* * *

Kirby's Variety Show

Act 2: The Great Pony Offensive: Crystal Empire

Out of random, the lovable hero Kirby is found in the Crystal Area, a giant underground citadel made completely out of crystal. No one knows why he is travelling in this place again. It's the exact same place that Kirby went to in his sub-game, _The Great Cave Offensive_, found exclusively in _Kirby Super Star (Ultra)_. If anything about why Kirby is stuck in the same underground world, it can be assumed that he wanders around the Dream Land and accidently fell in same sink hole like the last time.

"Oh boy!" said Kirby. "It's a good day for treasure hunting. Good thing I found the sinkhole to Dream Land's subterranean that I accidently fell in from the good old time."

Correction, Kirby has intentionally jumped down into the old sinkhole to feel the nostalgia from one of _Kirby Super Star_'s sub-game along with finding possibly new treasures. It almost as if Kirby is trying to make a new independent project that serves as a sequel to _The Great Cave Offensive_ along with parodying _Wario Land_ games. Will Kirby become another Wario?

"Brrrr... I felt an unnatural chill," said Kirby to himself. "It's as if someone would make random accusations of me behind my back for just going on the treasure hunt. I hope that I'm not likened to some stereotypical greedy treasure hunter like Wario or someone. It's not like that I have insatiable hunger for ancient artifacts worth of thousand gold pieces." Then, he left out a little bit of money-hungry drool for a few second. Then he quickly snaps out. "No, no. It's not like that. It's all for the sake of adventure and freedom from boredom. Man, nothing's new happen since _Kirby's Dream Collection_, or more precisely, since _Kirby's Return to Dream Land_. I wish that there is some Reality Hack that will take me to a new world."

The hero does have the point that there is a decreased activity in the _Kirby_ franchise since _Kirby's Dream Collection_. Well, it's actually since _Kirby's Return to Dream Land_ since this game have legitimately real adventure and story while _Kirby's Dream Collection_ is actually six old games packaged into a single Nintendo Wii disc with additional stuff in it. As said earlier, Kirby can collect either keep the treasures as travel souvenirs or even sell them for gold, the universal currency. After all, the old short-lived currency of Dream Land, known as "Den-Den," in courtesy to King Dedede, becomes obsolete after all the things the king had done in the animated series. Because of the lack of new gaming projects and miscellaneous things to do, Kirby is under the brink of sheer boredom and possibly the loss of money due to economic instability in Dream Land. The hero continued to walk around the crystal cavern, collecting gold, gemstones, and what-not. Until, the Computer Virus randomly pops out of nowhere.

"Oh great!" said Kirby with lack of enthusiasm. "A fudging boss battle. Here we go again."

By utilizing the Copy Palette feature from _Kirby: Squeak Squad_, he is able to store many things in his stomach as if his stomach is a kind of magic satchel. Within this gastrointestinal pocket dimension lies the Hammer essence, which quickly disintegrates itself in a similar fashion as everything else in the Alternate Dimension from _Kirby's Return to Dream Land_. At the same moment his Hammer essence is digested, he got Hammer ability. Kirby, like Ben 10, had strategically selected Hammer as it is not only the strongest of his abilities, but also the most damaging. Any pro-players of the _Kirby_ game know that Hammer is a quick job finisher for anything, especially the Arena/ Boss Battle mini-games in many games.

After defeating the four of the RPG-based warriors, the Great Dragon materializes itself. Upon its materialization, it spews infernal flames out of its mouth. Fortunately, Kirby's agility enabled him to run to the opposite time. Then, the dragon rests due to the RPG logic of everything runs in a turn-based system. With the sight of the dragon laying down exposed to danger, Kirby has thought of a brilliant idea with a flashback of a canonically off-screen moment of his life.

Within his flashback set between _Kirby's Return to Dream Land_ and _Kirby's Dream Collection_, Meta Knight was just minding his own business in his own captain's cabin on Battleship Halberd, which is laying a book over face and sleep. In another scene, Kirby sneaks into the laboratory with an abducted Super Blade Knight. It is like a regular Blade Knight, a purple knight-like character, but with pulsating rainbow aura and yellow star on its forehead. By using his highly prodigious intuition on multiple scientific disciplines (hinted as it explicitly said that "Kirby is an extremely skilled technician" from _Super Smash Bros Melee_), he managed to synthesize a powerful, unstable substance by extracting the Super quality from Super Blade Knight. This new substance, physically formed as a yellow star with a pulsating rainbow-colored aura, is named "The Super Star." Like the ability stars used from _Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards_, it can be merged with another ability star and create an instant super ability star. And it can even be merged eaten by Kirby while holding an already present ability to upgrade his current ability into its super version much like the evolution feature on the Ultimatrix from _Ben 10:Ultimate Alien_.

Upon realizing that he has the Super Star in his Copy Palette, he used it to upgrade his Hammer ability to acquire Grand Hammer ability. As his Hammer ability "evolves" into Grand Hammer ability, he used it the Great Dragon and defeating it. Perhaps, his victory worked far too well as it literally shattered the Computer Virus. With the virus attempting to repair its damage far beyond to be fixed, it randomly create a strange software program-like specimen, which later warped itself into an inter-dimensional portal to who-knows-where, sucking in Kirby as his Grand Hammer ability is disarmed.

"Aauugghhhh…" screamed the pink puffball as he is being sucked into a wormhole.

* * *

In another place very similar to Crystal Area in Dream Land's subterranean, another wormhole appears. The newly formed wormhole spit Kirby out and quickly disappeared. Unlike the another dimension that Kirby experienced from _Kirby's Return to Dream Land_, the new world he entered in is unusually much brighter than the one he experienced. So far what the pink puffball is concerned of, the new world is completely different from all the other inter-dimensional travel experiences he had. The similar crystal subterranean he is currently in has sky blue background, which starkly contrasts with the midnight blue background from Dream Land's Crystal Area. Wandering where he is, Kirby taps into Needle essence within his Copy Palette and transform into Needle Kirby. Upon the sudden transformation, he performed the Mega Needle Drill, a technique in which he form a spiral drill on top of his magically donned helmet and spin it. While the drill is spinning in constant speed, he flies up to the ceiling of the cavern and drill up to what's above the cave.

* * *

As the scene switch to the surface world, Needle Kirby pops out of the ground, only to find himself surrounded by crystal ponies from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. The sight of colorful pony civilization brings awe in Kirby's eye. What he finds himself in is a brand new world far away from the imagination of any Dream Landers alive.

"Holy mud of fudging sweet chocolate balls!" said Kirby as his eyes sparkle from the awe of the new world. "I'm in My Little Pony world. Wait till I tell Dedede. Or even Meta Knight. They'll get a load of these pony cuteness. Their nose will bleed from the absurdly high moe-kawaii (girly-cute) factor." After a moment, Kirby snickers to himself thinking about the hilarity of his "grown-up" friends' secret hobby related to ponies. Then he laughs which resonates with another feminine laughter.

"You said it!" said the ordinary pink pony, whose voice is oddly similar to the feminine laugh that has resonated with Kirby's.

"Yeah…" After responding to the girlish voice, he realized that he's not alone and that the ponies that he's surrounded with may not be what they all seems to be. With this thought taken consideration, he turned to his side, only to find a pink pony and something else.

"Holy fudge," said Kirby with startled expression. "Where did you come from?"

"I was always here," said the pink pony. "Actually I came from the town called Ponyville, where everypony live in peace and harmony. Other than where I come from, I was just here galloping in Crystal Empire just to have some fun with my friends."

"Thanks for the notice. But, I was referring to another person beside you."

After noting the seemingly absurd statement of Kirby, the pink pony turns her head to her side and found some mechanical humanoid standing beside her. In a most accurate and brief description of the mechanical person, he's basically a purple-colored Halo guy.

"Sup," said the purple Halo guy.

"Holy sweet Celestia!" said the pony with same startled expression as Kirby. "Where did you come from?"

"All I can say is that I'm a fellow dimension traveler much like the pink fellow. I'm here for the greatest sight-seeing in all of Equestria and collect some sample."

The two pink-colored characters looked at each other, wandering who's the "pink fellow" purple Halo guy is referring to.

"Or rather pink fellows, more specifically you two. I know that both of you, puffball and pony, are capable of cross-dimensional travel."

The Halo guy's mask directs itself to Kirby's face.

"Kirby. You are new to the dimension travelling thing. I can guess that you're doing it for your big science project or something like that."

Then, he turned his face to the pink pony.

"And you, Pinkie Pie. I can obviously see that you being 'just Pinkie' is in fact some weird reality-bending power of yours. I wonder how nobody notices. Meh, it could be some strange law. You probably did a lot of things 'off-screen,' get what I'm saying. By the way, the movie, _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_, is rather a bit anti-climactic with you being able to accurately know what goes on behind the magic mirror. Seriously, did you follow your purple friend or something? Well, I'm off to another world."

After the brief conversation with the pink characters, purple Halo guy created a dimensional rift by tearing space itself with his energy sword. Before he jumps in, he turned to the pink characters.

"I forgot to introduce myself," said the purple Halo guy. "Just call me Purple Halo Guy. And I guess that we might meet again in our cross-dimensional travels. See yah!"

Then, he jumped into the dimensional rift. Upon contact with the rift, Halo Guy along with his handmade portal disappeared. The two pink characters look at each other.

"Man, that strange guy is loco coco. Way loco coco than I am," said Pinkie Pie. "By the way, I'm Pinkie Pie, and you might be from somewhere outside of Equestria."

"No der," said Kirby. "The Purple Halo Guy pretty much explains the whole thing. About us being dimension travelers. Well, I know that I am. And I can get a strong feeling that it's the same for you Pinkie."

"Sheesh. You don't have to say it with attitude."

After Pinkie Pie noting Kirby of his attitude, he think give himself a moment to think what Pinkie had said. This results with him getting some random flashback scenes to _Kirby's Avalanche_, where he done smack-talking while competing in some kind of _Puyo Puyo_ game tournament. Yes, _Kirby's Avalanche_ is in fact a Kirby version of _Puyo Puyo_ puzzle game. And later, he still remember his recent days, where he pretty much retained subtle hint of his old personality from the puzzle game tournament he participated in, which result with Meta Knight smacking him literally with various weapon like wooden sword, Galaxia, and even the paper fan.

"Fudge," said Kirby with a cold shoulder. "I got a horrible vision of being smacked over and over again from my arch-nemesis."

The pony gasped from the hearing of the cute puffball having an arch-nemesis. "Nopony should have any arch-nemeses or enemies."

"Says for you and your friends with the dark horse, the draconic chimera creature, and another dark horse." The pink puffball pointed the crystal mosaic from the nearby castle building, featuring the seemingly prophetic or legendary artwork.

"They are exceptions as they were being bunch of big meanies."

"My nemesis is the one who has been a big meanie to me!" He quickly grabs his wallet, seemingly out of thin air, and shows the pink pony the galleria of his nemeses."

"Ok… I got to admit that they are freaky and scary monster."

"Yeah. Not just that, but they threatened to take over the whole universe. Well, the universe where I come from. Based on Halo Guy's implication on the multiverse theory."

As Pinkie is about to speak, Kirby give her a glare.

"Don't even try to defend your claim. Just face the fact that I'm the universal savior that fought against the primordial force of darkness and evilness and other bad stuff."

"Sorry, but which nemesis of yours smacks your rump many time again?"

Kirby face-palms himself, thinking to himself "Fudge! It will be embarrassing to tell her that Meta Knight is technically a 'good guy' in a sense that he helped me fight against Nightmare with combat training. I will remain silent."

"Don't try to avoid it. Tell me which nemesis of yours smacks your rump."

"Let's not get into that. Forget it."

"Never!" Pinkie yelled with a crazy cross-eye.

"You leave me no choice."

So Kirby taps into his Bubble essence and become Bubble Kirby. After the transformation sequence, he shot the Big Bubble at Pinkie Pie, imprisoning her in an inescapable bubble barrier.

"Don't worry. You got a big breathing space in your new temporary shelter. Now, I will swallow you and keep you in my pocket-dimensional stomach."

After a brief statement to Pinkie, Bubble Kirby reverts back to regular Kirby and swallows Pinkie Pie into his stomach.

"That should do it for a while. In a mean time, I should assume Pinkie's identity and explore this new world called 'Equestria.' Speaking of Equestria, I don't know what Halo Guy said about _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_, but the mention of magic mirror seems intriguing. It may be the same portal that leads back to my world, in Dream Land." What Kirby mentioned is a reference to one of his games, _Kirby and the Amazing Mirror_, where he traversed through the many worlds through a network of magic mirrors.

As Kirby starts his exploration in the Crystal Empire, he bumped into a group of five technicolored ponies. One in the middle is a purple-colored alicorn (hybrid of a unicorn and a pegasus). The one on the right is a regular orange pony wearing a cowboy hat. The one on the left is a white unicorn with a purple mane. The one flying in mid-air by the left is a blue pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane. And finally, the one on the very far right is a yellow pegasus with bright pink mane. Together, they are known by many across different worlds as the "Mane Six" or rather "The Spirits of the Elements of Harmony." And of course, there is a little purple dragon with green spikes on his back and head standing by the ponies' side.

"Hey there," said the blue pegasus. "Pink puffball thing. Did you happen to bump into a pink earth pony named Pinkie Pie?"

The pegasus' friends looked at her with an unamused face. By the mention of "Pinkie Pie" from the blue pegasus, the small pink guy froze upon realization of the five ponies being Pinkie's friends. His face looks as if he got some weird gastrointestinal problems. With this surprising shock encounter with Pinkie's friends, what will the legendary hero Kirby do as he holds the pink pony in his magic satchel known to be his central body cavity? Speaking of how the pink pony…

* * *

The scene shift from Kirby's troubled face to Pinkie trapped in an inescapable bubble. Pinkie, along with her bubble prison, is surrounded by a seemingly endless void of starry night sky along with the solid stars of assorted colors and a lot of miscellaneous items like cell phone, portable warp star, other air ride machines, mechanical junk pieces, and many others. Kirby's Copy Palette is basically an endless asteroid field, albeit an endless field of "star-shaped" "asteroids" along with junk materials. Right now, Pinkie is vibrating furiously in an attempt to get out of her bubble prison. Though that her effort is having partial but great effect on the bubble like changing its phase from semi-solid, semi-liquid barrier into a sticky, gaseous barrier. But, her effort is not good enough as it quickly returned back to its original composition once she takes a small rest.

"Come on!" cried Pinkie Pie. "How would I get out of this junk asteroid field or wherever am I and why am I getting the funky smell in this barrier. Unless…"

Her eyes opened widely as she realized that the alternate dimension is literally the magic satchel of Kirby's gastrointestinal cavity, which either be the funky smell of gastrointestinal fluid or the rotting decay of whatever is trapped in the junk asteroid field.

"Eww... I want to get out. And yet at the same time, I don't want to as I'm afraid to know where I will come out from." This is a rather disturbing reference to biology, more specifically the animal cell development of two holes and on central cavity. Everybody can, without thoughts, name one hole as the mouth. But, they are afraid to name another, either because they may not know it or that they know it but it's too inappropriate or disgusting.

"Will I ever get free from this prison? Will I ever see my friends again? Will I even get a chance to face that attitude boy one more time? Find out in later as Part 2 of whatever movie project he's doing right now. Is the series named 'The Great Pony Offensive?' I know that this is his first episode, but what's the name of the first episode? 'The Crystal Empire?' This place is driving me ultra loco coco!"

Well… It's official. She lost herself and she has done the narrator's job so well with her fourth wall breaking power.

* * *

**Hello again. NRG-OVA-9000 again, asking if you enjoy the work. Please make comments, questions, just about any feedbacks in the review box below or even send private message. And also, you can send me, or rather your compére (master of ceremonies/host) Kirby, suggestions for the recently new parody series. We will appreciate your contribution to this show. And for BRONIES, there is good news for you people. Pinkie Pie from The Great Pony Offensive mentioned that this spoof work could possibly expand itself into a separate series (or mini-series, depending on how long Kirby will be staying in Equestria). Adoring fans of any fandom, both Kirby and MLP alike. Please give me comments in regards to the expansion of GPO as its own series. And also, feel free to give me any feedbacks. Even the BRONIES can feel free to ask about pony-related stuff like how I become aware of the MLP show. And as always, Thank you for reading this written work. **


	3. Act 3: Planet X-Con

**Hello everybody. This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting you another act of Kirby Does Parody! Here in this episode, Kirby goes to fan convention. But he's not attending the convention as a superstar. Instead, he joins in as a fellow fans of another work. In this act, Kirby will be delving into the popular fandom of different series like a fan theorist, or rather a really comedic fan commentator. So, I hope that you enjoy the jokes or comic act he perform in the convention. And also, the original concept of _Kirby_ is copyrighted to Masahiro Sakurai, the creator, and The Nintendo Company, its producer.  
{P.S. There will be X-MEN in it. The copyright of X-Men belongs to Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, co-creators, and Marvel Comic, its publisher. So, if anybody like X-Men, or Marvel Comics in general, see what Kirby-Does-Parody have to say. His comments can be funny.}**

* * *

Kirby Does Parody!

Act 3: Planet X-Con: Cyclops

Everything seems to be ordinary outside of what seems to be an abstract state-of-the-art dome infrastructure with a huge circular barrier right on the middle. This dome, adorn with a layer of reflecting glass windows, lies in an endless white platform. Everybody is swarming around with exotic costumes that reminisces the other pop cultural sources. It is as if some kind of fan convention is being carried. But, the ordinary later changes into exceedingly extraordinary as the convention center zoomed out, turning out to be some kind of artificial planet drifting in the sea of other minor planets. That's right; the convention is taking place in a Death Star-like satellite known as "Planet X-Con." In actuality, it is a satellite that orbits around the real Planet X, which is shrouded with darkness. Its smoggy black atmosphere just gives off the aesthetic feel of mystery since Planet X is a planet of mystery which every intelligent life form talked about. Now, it's time to take a closer look at the fan convention in the mechanical planet.

* * *

Within the artificial planet, there are many panels. Just so many panels for many popular series or franchises from different universes are present everywhere. With characters from different, alternate universes meeting together, it can be assumed that it's some sort of multiversal rest stop or some multiverse-scaled event is taking place. Here, the legendary hero of Dream Land, Kirby, stands amongst many convention goers along with his two best friends. He invited Meta Knight, his "adoptive uncle," and King Dedede, his "land-lord." Together, they embark on the great adventure.

"Oh boy!" said Kirby. "Planet X-Con. One of the biggest fan conventions from across the multiverse is here on the elusive Planet X!" As the pink little boy expressed excitement, he squeals like a hyper-energetic fan girl.

"Whoa there," said Dedede. "Let's not get too excited. This is a jungle we have here. We have different stars from different worlds."

"His Majesty is right," said Meta Knight. "We should be careful when going to different world.

"Yes. It will be much like the time when we went to Planet Halcandra from _Kirby's Return to Dream Land_."

"Okay…" said Kirby. "Speaking of Halcandra, I wonder what Malagor is up to."

As the heroes think about their Malagor, they envisioned their spherical magician friend being alone in what looks like an apartment room. He is seen on his chair, watching television and eating ice cream as he cries. Unusually, the flavor of the ice cream that he's eating out of depression is Lime Dalquiri. His flavor choice may seem unusual, as if it have contents not appropriate for children to eat or drink. They will have to wait until they aged to 21 years.

After experiencing this small vision, the three shivered with chill.

"Man," said Kirby. "Even though that Malagor is a back-stabbing, self-serving megalomaniac, I never knew that he can be a crybaby about his failure in life."

Meta Knight smacks Kirby on his head.

"Ow…" said Kirby as he rubs on his smacked head. "What was that for?"

"It's for trash-talking about Malagor," said Meta Knight.

"What are you talking about? He basically used us for his evil scheme. What's wrong with talking about how evil he is?"

Meta Knight smacked Kirby's head again.

"Still, he is still a good friend of ours. Got it?"

"Yeah…"

Meta Knight smacked Kirby's head once more.

"Oww…"

"You still have the same attitude problem that pisses me off!"

"Enough with smacking on Kirby's head and let's get going!" said Dedede.

The antagonistic sparks between Kirby and Meta Knight quickly fades off.

"Alright!" said Kirby. As he gets ready for a big trip, Kirby quickly transformed himself into Mike Kirby as he magically acquired headphones on his head. But, it's the Mike ability that has never been seen before. Here, the headphone that Kirby wears have include a microphone attached on his right side. What has been seen is that Kirby have an upgraded version of Mike ability, which he got as a gift from one of his many friends. Instead of having to carry an old microphone on his hand like a sword, he can instead have a small microphone attached to the right side of his headphone for easy convenience. His upgraded Mike ability have many additional features that has yet to seen.

With Kirby utilizing his Mike ability, Meta Knight quickly jumped by his side in attempt to smack him again. But, he stopped it with a karate chop.

"No worry," said Kirby. "It's an upgraded version of Mike ability that I got as a gift."

"No dur!" said Meta Knight. "That's why I'm trying to stop you. I can't trust the upgraded Mike ability. It will be more dangerous as before."

"Nonsense. It's not unstable as the previous models before. And also, I have additional technique other than just emitting sonic screams or something like that."

"Still can't trust this upgraded version. It may be far more dangerous than others."

"Really?" said Kirby with Meta Knight's voice.

"What the?"

"Mike Mimic. Enables me to mimic the sound of anything I encountered. And also, it has many 'safe' features like Phone Call and others. I won't be talking more about it."

"Fine!" said Meta Knight with begrudging voice.

Now, Kirby will be doing a tour in Planet X-Con.

"Hey everybody!" said Mike Kirby. He seems to be talking to nobody, or rather just anybody that is hiding. He tries to contact anyone behind the fourth wall. "This is Kirby. Well, actually it's Mike Kirby since I have Mike ability now. Don't worry. It's upgraded to be safe for everybody. And now, I'm in Planet X-Con, the biggest fan convention in the multiverse. Here, there are many panels of different series."

"That's right!" said Dedede with the old mike on his hand. "Here, we got Pokemon panel." Cue the Pokemon stand with many Pokemon-related merchandises. "Here, we got Mario panel." Cue the Mario panel. "And here, we got the X-Men panel." Cue the X-Men panel. "We got so many panels to go to!"

"I know! That is a lot of panels. Man, I love the different worlds featured in this convention so much that I become inspired to create my own parody-comedy series. Kirby Does Parody! Speaking of parodies and X-Men, I got my Laser ability a little tweaks for this special event. You wanna see the special edition Laser ability of mine."

"Heck yeah!"

"Alrighty then!" So, Mike Kirby transforms himself to Laser Kirby. But, his laser visor is redesigned as a futuristic visor with red glass to make it looks as if it belongs to X-Men's Cyclops.

"Now, I'm Laser Kirby. But I texture hacked my laser visor to resemble more like Cyclops' ruby-quartz visor. I just love Cyclops. He's basically the hero. The main guy of his superhero team. He's sort of remind me of well… me."

"Enough with the self-flattering kiddo. Well… weren't you going to make a reenactment of your favorite superhero?"

"Yes. I will. As I read some of his comic book along with watching couple episodes of his television series, I have been seeing an intricate character dynamics in him. Especially in romance, he seems to have an intimate relationship with the powerful psychic, Jean Grey, AKA Phoenix. Ever since she lost control over her Omega-class mutant power in many ways like being possessed by the cosmic force, being mind-controlled by another Omega-class mutant, or even just being an insanely powerful Omega-class mutant, there is a rather powerful emotional bond. It's a huge supernova in the comic fandom. Even some fans make notices on his iconic emotional personality. There is even a compilation of him yelling 'Jean' over and over again. Right now, I will make a small performance of what it's like to be Cyclops, being emotional and lovey-dovey for Jean."

"And the reenactment will be ready very soon."

After Dedede made a finishing sentence, they moved on to another place.

* * *

After the small walk-through of the comic panel's mini-tour, Laser Kirby and Dedede find themselves in a blank white sound studio with a mike attached from the ceiling. Dedede is on the other side of the glass window while Kirby readies himself with the mike as he start his own version of Cyclops' drama.

"Ready to rip it?" asked Dedede.

"Heck let's get started," said Kirby.

So, Dedede starts setting up the system in the sound studio. He starts clicking up buttons and levering up some scale. After doing some set-up, he calls out to Kirby with his own headphone and microphone.

"Now! Rip it!" Dedede calls out.

"Jean!" yelled Kirby with genuine emotion. He is showing off his potential as a voice actor. "Jean..." His repetition of the word "Jean" is getter stronger in term of volume and emotion. "Jean!... Jean! JEAN! JEAN…!" His face is having a close-up with action comic like outline. "JEAN…!"

As Kirby kept repeating the same word over and over with more volume and emotion, his mouth begins to waver. With his face scrunching by itself, he attempts to continue with the melodrama. But, he end up cracking with laughter.

"Ha ha ha…" Kirby laughs. "Jean… Bwa ha ha ha… I can't continue with this thing anymore. I know that the sole reason of Cyclops crying out his love's name, being that she went uncontrollably insane and himself being scared and sad about losing her. But, if anybody were to reenact his personal melodrama, it will round up being 'so cheesy' that I just lose myself."

After laughing and talking about the cheesy melodrama, the pink puffball managed to calm himself down. He ended with a sigh of relief. With him ending his small reenactment, he looks out to the window with a disapproving face of the guest star, Cyclops, clad with the iconic blue and yellow skin-suit as well as his iconic ruby-quartz visor. And also, Meta Knight stands beside with the disapproving human mutant. Both of them were wearing headphone, indicating that they have heard Kirby's reenactment very well.

"Really!" said Cyclops with an upset tone.

"Oh fudge…" said Kirby.

"What the heck, man! You're making fun of me and my love for Jean."

"Come on man. It's just for the good fun. Don't take it too personal."

"Now you're fudged up, Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"Screw you! Suck my wiener, you wienie!" Kirby retaliated with the comeback.

"You little…" Before Meta Knight could finish his statement, he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Suck. On. Kirby's wiener? Where is it?" said ChuChu, the female blob-like specimen, with a lustful drooling face.

"Come on!" said Kirby. "You just ruined the insult. Making stuff more 'naughty' and 'mature' than it originally was. And I thought that we scheduled our date at a different episode."

"Ok… Well, nice meeting you."

The pink octopus then disappeared, leaving everybody in a confused state.

"Man. My comeback is ruined," said Kirby.

"You have a serious issue!" Cyclops proclaimed.

"Look. I'm sorry about the joke earlier. I thought that my favorite hero can take a light, hearty joke."

"Light, hearty joke? That is just offensive and ridiculing."

"Ok. I got to admit that it is quite offensive and ridiculing. But in my defense, just watch the compilation of the moments between you and Jean."

As Kirby mention the compilation, the Waddle Dee then pulled the portable television and played the video, featuring Cyclops crying out Jean's name.

"Jean!" Cyclops in video recording called out. "Jean… Jean…! Jean! Jean! JEAN…! JEAN…!" This continued on as his cries increased in volume and cheesy melodrama.

"Shut up!" yelled the real Cyclops as he clenched his teeth with pure rage. After losing his patience, he fired his optic blast at the television, obliterating it into crisp ash.

Upon the sight of Cyclops shooting optic blast from his visor, Kirby jumped back.

"Now, you just pissed me off. I will fight you!" Cyclops said a one liner toward Kirby as he ends with him clenching his teeth together. For some reason, biting down hard give off cool action appeals.

"And now, Cyclops has challenged Kirby to a fight," said Waddle Dee. "What do you think your majesty?"

"Well," said Dedede. "This will be the great way to finish off the today tour in Planet X-Con. Cyclops from X-Men versus Kirby. It will be the battle of skills, since Kirby can and already did copy Cyclops' power."

* * *

All of the sudden, Laser Kirby and Cyclops are found on the fighting arena with contenders watching for this epic battle. The audience cheers on for the two duelists. One side roots for Kirby, while the other roots for Cyclops.

"What…" said dumbfounded puffball.

"You're going down," said Cyclops.

"Yeah!" Wolverine, Cyclops' hairy friend cheers on. "Get that pink punk!"

"Really?" said Storm, another friend of Cyclops.

"Yeah. This will be a good fight."

After the brief cameo of Wolverine and Storm, the battle is getting readied.

"Are you ready fighters?" asked Waddle Dee, who is serving as a referee.

Cyclops nodded while Kirby is shaking with fear.

"I'll take that as a yes. No go!"

The battle started. As Cyclops dashed forward, Kirby shoot his Super Big Laser Blast, a large stream of wide laser that burn down everything within its path. But, Cyclops remained unscathed by Kirby's Laser ability.

"Hmph," said Cyclops. "I'm immune to my own optic blast. That means that the ability that you copied from me is useless against me."

"Oh Fudge," said Kirby. "I forfeit!"

"No forfeit! You will not abandon your fight like that. That will be an act of cowardice!" Cyclops' teeth clenched together. Seriously, the teeth clenching is being overused by action heroes. Well, just some action shows tend to overuse this trope.

"Fine," Kirby gives in to Cyclops demand. "But still, Time! I want to say my good-bye call to some of my good friend."

"Come on! It's not as if I was going to kill you or anything. Killing is something that I hate!" said Cyclops with his teeth clenching face zoomed in. Seriously, even though that Cyclops is an iconic American action hero, the teeth clenching is becoming a cliché.

"Still! I will be critically injured from this battle. And I won't be going out with my date, ChuChu the octopus, because of it."

"Seriously. That naughty octopus girl is your girlfriend?" Cyclops looked confused by the implication of having a girlfriend with two implications of having tentacles and "naughty" personality. Think about it very carefully and you will get a unique art form from ancient Japan, in which it evolves into a completely new genre of Japanese adult entertainment. "Fine. I will let you call her, since I endorse romantic pursuits." Every time, whenever he finished his sentence, he clenched his teeth.

"Thank you!" said Kirby. He then quickly grab out his cellphone seemingly from empty space. He turns around and whisper to it. His quiet phone call last for a quick moment. After he finished his phone call, he turned around with a preparation for a big body ache. "Now, I'm ready."

"Alright. Let's finish this off."

"Enough!" said the phoenix-like woman floating down from space.

"Jean," said Cyclops. "JEAN!"

"Enough with this series of lamentation. It's dragging the spirit of other people."

"Read the pink punk's mind!" yelled Wolverine. "He isn't depressed about Cyclops' overtly emotional moment. He actually finds it…"

"Yeah. I know," Jean responded. "And that why's Cyclops shouldn't being doing such thing. People will either make fun of him or get annoyed about it."

"True that. He's being too soft that I just want to punch him."

"And that's how Kirby feels. Somewhat. He just wants to make a point about the effect of his emotional problems to other."

"And now, I'm out of here!" said Kirby as he quickly jumped out of the arena, running out to the vomitorium.

"And now you have it!" said Waddle Dee. "It's a stalemate due to unexpected show stopper."

"Man!" said Dedede. "I was looking forward to the fight!"

"And that's it for today. Our very first time in Planet X-Con is over. See you next time!"

* * *

After the whole trip to Planet X-Con, everybody returned back to the royal bedroom in Castle Dedede. Every Dream Landers are resting from the exciting trip to the multi-dimensional fan convention.

"Well," said Meta Knight. "I hope that you learned a valuable lesson today."

"Shut up!" said Kirby as he clenches his teeth in a stereotypical action hero's way. "You just fudged up the whole day."

"What did you say? Do you want to get smacked through the whole night?"

"Enough!" said Dedede. "As your ruler, I command you to stop it immediately. We all are pooped from the trip and we don't want to ruin our good night sleep. Especially me, since I will be super cranky to the point of hammering you all."

"Fine!" said the two puffballs.

"Well…" Kirby starts his ending thing. "This is the end of Planet X-Con, where we go and meet different stars and make collaborative spoof work together. This went well. Somewhat… Despite of some signs of sabotages in my meeting with Cyclops and the parody sketch inspired by him, it went well finely. Especially the phone call, it save my butt as I managed to have my friend hook me up to Jean Grey and stop the deadly drama I inadvertently got dragged into. Even his girlfriend agrees that his key emotive personality can make awkward implications like the compilation of Jean, which becomes cheesy and overdramatized to the point of it being a comedy sketch. Good night everybody! And thank you for being with us."

* * *

**Hello. NRG-OVA-9000 again, asking is you enjoy Kirby's commentary on other fandom, most particularly X-Men. Please make comments on the review box below. Or send in private message. Kirby and I will appreciate your contribution to this series. And for just any fans in general, you can send us suggestions on what's new for Kirby to perform. Perhaps, it can be a recommendation for which series to make a spoof work from, or anything. And to enjoy more of Kirby Does Parody!, just go ahead and read new updates by the time it came out. And as always, thank you for reading this work.**


End file.
